


Criminal Heart

by Giovi_Giovs



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst and Porn, Explicit Language, M/M, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovi_Giovs/pseuds/Giovi_Giovs
Summary: Miguel Alonso was an ordinary guy with an ordinary life and a golden opportunity to start a new life in Los Santos when he gets kidnapped by two mysterious men.That's how his journey begins..with the most famous criminals of Los Santos. And in particular one of them.





	1. The Arrival

_Los Santos International Airport_

It was 10 a.m. and the LSIA was crowded like always.  
A young men was dragging his luggage through the crowds of people heading outside the airport.  
He took his phone and made a call,"Hello, yes it's me. I'm waiting outside"  
After a few minutes two men approached him,"Hello, Mr. Alonso"  
"University of San Andreas? I was waiting for you" he said smiling.  
They nodded and told him to follow them.  
The young men took his luggage and started walking behind them to a parking lot.  
Suddenly the two men turned back to him and started dragging him to a van.  
"What's happening?! who are you?!" he tried to scream but they shut his mouth with tape and then tied up his hands.  
He tried to break free from them but without success and they threw him in the back of the van and then they left at full speed.  
"Easier then I thought" one of the two men commented sitting in the vehicle.  
"I agreee. Everything was perfectly planned"  
They turn to look at him,"don't worry kid, you'll survive if you behave"  
He tries to talk, to beg them but it was almost impossible to do so with tape on his mouth. His hands are tied so tightly that everything he does is useless.  
The only thing he can do is lie there and wait for the vehicle to stop.  
He waited for maybe 2 hours when finally they stopped and they took him out of the van.  
He looked around but he saw nothing but desert, where the hell did they take him?  
He tries to speak again and this time they take the tape off his mouth.  
"please let me go..I don't know what's going on, I don't have money"  
The two men started laughing "we are not here for your money, but we'll take your wallet"  
One of the two men - the tallest one- took his wallet from his pocket and then looked inside of it, then took his ID and started to read it, sharing information with his partner, "Miguel Alonso, 26 years old, comes from Colombia..bla bla bla"  
"you're just some guy..why are they so interested in you?"  
"I don't understand..I'm here to work at ULSA. I think you got the wrong guy!!" he cries out.  
They shook their heads.  
"there must be an error, trust me!"  
The tall guy takes his phone and shows him a picture..of him. This man has a picture of him in his phone.  
"Santa Madre de Dios.." he whines desperately in his mother tongue.  
He's about to faint when he hears a phone ringing, one of the two kidnappers answers the call, "we got him and his stuff, what do we do now? What? Really?"  
It's a short call.  
"We're done"  
"And what about this idiot?"  
"We can let him go"  
"what? he's going to recognize us..we can't let him go men!"  
"they say we don't have to worry about that"  
"are you sure we can trust them?"  
The other man shrugged his shoulders and said "I think so"  
"okay then.."  
After that conversation they beat the crap out of him before leaving him unconscious on the ground.

He woke up hours later.  
It was getting dark outside and he was in the middle of nowhere.  
He gets up slowly, thanks God the tape had loosen up and he's finally able to break free from it so that he can move his hands again.  
He has nothing left but his clothes and all he can do is walk and hope to find someone who can help him.  
He spent almost an hour walking when he finally spots a few houses in the distance, he starts running like there's no tomorrow.  
He runs up to one of the trailers and knocks on the door;  
A boy with blonde dreadlocks and a weird voice opened the door,"who are you?"  
But before he could answer another men came behind him.  
He had brown eyes and hair and an intense, crazy gaze "who the fuck are you?" he said before dragging him inside the trailer..


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the fuck are you?"  
He said dragging him inside the trailer.  
The man was about 45 years old, he was tall with brown eyes and hair. His gaze was deep and intimidating and his accent was somewhat Canadian.  
Miguel looked at him frightened,"I'm just looking for help..I was kidnapped"  
"Kidnapped?"  
Miguel nodded. "They also robbed me of my phone and wallet. I need to get my documents, papers back.."  
Trevor looked at the smaller, but more muscular man, trying to understand what was going on.  
The guy was younger than him, he looked like he could be in his twenties.  
He had short black hair and his skin was a light bronze, his eyes were a dark brown almost black.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Colombia"  
"I see. And when did you came here?"  
"This morning. I had an interview this morning at ULSA" he explained "I need to go to the police and report what they did to me"  
Trevor raised his eyebrow looking at the guy.  
"Let me get this straight for ya. You are an undocumented immigrant lost in the middle of the countryside and you expect people - or the police to believe that you were kidnapped? Why would they kidnap you in the first place?"  
"I don't know.. they can check my story though"  
"I'm sure they will. I have complete faith in our police department!" he sneered.  
The boy kept looking at him and Trevor almost felt bad for him. That's right, almost.  
"Listen, let's say I believe you. I have seen some fucked up things in my life..but the police? They ain't gonna believe that. You lost your papers in the wrong time. The moment they see you they send you back to Mexico"  
"I'm from Colombia"  
"Well whatever. Same thing"  
It was Miguel's time to raise his eyebrow, but he said nothing.  
Instead he leaned back to the wall and shook his head "I can't go back..I need to work and earn money to send my family"  
In that moment an idea popped up in Trevor's mind. Maybe he could have made something out of this situation..  
"This is your lucky day, kid"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I had a good day and I'm feeling nice. You can crash here for awhile until you've sorted your shit out"  
“Really? Thank you so much sir!"  
"You're welcome"  
The younger man yawned exhausted.  
"There's the couch"  
He nodded and went to the couch to rest a little bit, he was too tired to even stand up.  
"Wade let's have a smoke outside"  
Wade followed him without saying a word.  
"Ah, last thing..what's your name?"  
"Miguel" he answered in a sleepy voice "and you?"  
"I'm Trevor" he said closing the door as the boy closed his eyes, too tired too stay awake. He closed the door and took the joint out of Wade's hand.  
He takes a deep draw off the joint while Wade is still looking at him.  
"What the fuck are you looking at?"  
"N-nothing"  
"Spit it out!"  
"O-okay! It's nothing important.. I'm just wondering why you did that"  
"Did what?"  
"You let the boy sleep here"  
"Oh that. Wade do you remember the day we met?"  
Wade nodded.  
"That day I saw something in you, and now I saw some potential in him"  
"But..he doesn't look like someone who..would do the things we do"  
"Desperation can make people do all sort of things, Wade" he said with a grin on his face.  
Wade didn't fully understand the situation but decided to shut up or Trevor would probably beat the crap out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments give me life and are highly appreciated! <3
> 
> Sorry is this chapter is kind of short but this is like an introduction to the story, next chapters will be longer.
> 
> This is Un-betaed..also I'm not native English speaker. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
